


Silent Cries

by Anthony_Edward_Stark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Tower, Bromance, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Community: Multiverse Stony, Crying, Depression, Friendship, Gay, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Stony - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Edward_Stark/pseuds/Anthony_Edward_Stark
Summary: It's after the battle of New York, and Tony isn't taking it well. Unwanted images are returning, and he's having a very hard time keeping it from his teammates. All of the pain Tony is locking up inside begins hurting him physically and emotionally. Can his team help him before it's too late?





	1. The Attack

CHAPTER 1

It was after the battle of New York when it started to happen again. Tony was still recovering from Afghanistan, and the absolute last thing he wanted was for the pain to start up fresh. It scared him just thinking about it. Although, what Tony was most afraid of, was his new teammates now all sharing the same tower with him. Before, Tony had basically been alone. No one was around to witness his constant outbursts. But now, his whole team lived just doors away, and if he were to have an “episode”, it would be a completely different scene.

It’s not like Tony was upset that they were there, he actually enjoyed the company. He liked the noise, the laughter, and even the arguing. It all made him feel less lonely. However, he was becoming more anxious about them discovering that the all powerful Tony Stark, wasn’t so powerful after all.

 

000

“GGGAAAAAAH!” Tony bolted up in bed, sweat dripping down his neck. His eyes darted around the room frantically as he tried to gain stability. He rubbed his sweat blurred eyes. Where was he? Space?! No… he was in his bedroom. He was safe. 

“The time is 8:23am. Your teammates are currently downstairs making fruity beverages. Might I ask them to pour you a cup?” Explained the British voice.

“Uhh… yeah, yeah sure… um… oh god.” This had been one of the worst nightmares Tony had had in weeks. He began rubbing his temples in slow circles. It always calmed him down. Tony decided that it was best to leave his room. It was getting… too quiet.

Downstairs, almost all the Avengers were sitting, drinking their smoothies. No one was really conversing, but mainly because they were all exhausted (or at least seemed to be). The only person who noticed Tony walk in was Bruce. Tony gave his friend a quick smirk and plopped down in his favorite chair. Even though he had gotten more sleep than usual, Tony felt more exhausted than he had since the battle of New York. 

“Hey Tony, you want a smoothie?” Clint asked from the kitchen. Tony didn’t respond.

“Tony,” Clint began raising his voice “do you want a smoothie?” There was no answer. Natasha had been listening in and looked up from her magazine. Tony was fast asleep. The two assassins looked at each other, both with a look of strange confusion. 

“I thought Tony was getting good sleep recently.” Natasha stated. Clint walked over to Tony cautiously, so as not to wake him up. The man before him seemed… different. Clint didn’t exactly know why, but something was off. 

“Hey Nat, come here a minute. Tell me, do you notice anything weird about Tony?” He asked. Natasha, being an assassin, was trained to sense the slightest change in any person no matter how subtle it may be. Tony had a large vein bulging out of his forehead, a clear sign of stress. Natasha pointed to his eyes, where large bags resided. It almost looked like he’d been up for days.

“Jarvis, how much sleep has Tony gotten this week?” Asked Bruce. The assassins’ gazes flew towards the alarming voice. Had Bruce been listening this whole time?

“Mr. Stark has received exactly 47.513 hours of sleep this week. A rounded average of 7 hours of sleep per night.” Jarvis replied. It didn’t make any sense. Bruce knew all too well that Tony was capable of functioning on less than two hours of sleep a night. 

“Would one of you wake him up?” Bruce asked. Natasha reached out to grab Tony’s shoulder, but the minute she made contact, Tony lurched. She stammered backwards, completely surprised by his reaction. Tony’s body began to twitch and shiver, his head thrusting from side to side. 

 

000

Tony was shooting up into the wormhole. He could feel the warmth of his tears streaming down his face. The cold, dark, silence quickly took over his body. Frantically, Tony tried to escape, but discovered that he was being grasped by a large hand. Tony peered up and saw a giant Nick Fury. 

“Wha… what do you want from me?!” Tony sobbed. It was getting hard for him to breathe. 

“What do I want? What I want, Tony, is for you to leave.” Nick boomed.

“I… I don’t…”

“LEAVE YOU SICKENING PIECE OF GARBAGE!”

 

000

“WAKE UP! TONY, WAKE UP!” Bruce was now shaking his friend’s shoulders. No one knew what to do. Their friend was crumbling in front of them in a way that made him seem, almost like a scared child. None of them had ever witnessed Tony in this state, and it was freaking them out. Each individual muscle in Tony’s body convulsed, causing him to clench his teeth in agony. Tony was in pain. His breathing became weak, each breath coming in shorter lengths.

“Bruce! Stop shaking him!” Ordered Steve. Bruce turned sharply towards the captain, a hint of green in his eyes. He backed off. Steve knelt down next to the chair and began speaking.

“Tony? It’s me, Steve Rogers.” His tone was so calm and pleasant. “You are here in Stark Tower. Natasha, Clint, Bruce and I, we’re all here. You’re safe. Now, I need you to try and breathe.” Tony’s body slowly began to calm down, and his breathing normalized. He opened his eyes.

“Wha… where... ?” Tony sputtered. He seemed extremely shaken and terror-stricken. Tears were leaking down his face. The team standing around him were startled. They always saw Tony as somewhat invincible. They were now realizing that no one, no matter how composed, could be completely unaffected by everything.

“Clint, take him to his room. Ask Jarvis to watch him closely.” Said Steve. Clint nodded and threw the billionaire over his shoulder.

“Steve, what the hell was that?” Natasha questioned.

“That, my friend, was a panic attack. Bruce? Care to explain?”

“Sure.” Bruce answered. “A panic attack is a sudden surge of overwhelming anxiety and fear. Your heart pounds and you often can’t breathe. You may even feel like you’re dying or going crazy.” Natasha’s eyes widened.

The Captain resumed. “Left untreated, panic attacks can lead to panic disorders and other problems. This is why we need to know when this started, and how long it’s been occurring.” Natasha just stood in shock, not knowing what to think or feel. All of her training had somewhat numbed her, and she hated it.

“I hope this isn’t as bad as I think it is.” She whispered.


	2. Falling

CHAPTER 2

Clint was sitting on the edge of Tony’s bed. He was gripping his hands together so forcefully, that his knuckles were turning white.

“What the hell are you doing in my room?!” Tony shouted. He tried to get up, but his body felt like jello. He immediately laid back down. Whatever had happened, it had severely weakened him. Clint was obviously uncomfortable. He and Tony weren’t necessarily good friends, so sitting so close to him, especially in this weak state, made him feel awkward. Tony sighed and palmed his face. 

“Did you all see?” He asked.

“What?”

“DID YOU ALL SEE?!” Tony snatched Clint’s wrist. He had a look of complete dread in his eyes. Clint knew what answer he wanted, but unfortunately, it wasn’t the truth. Clint sighed. Tony knew what silence meant and his hand fell. He collapsed in sheer hopelessness. His teammates had seen him at his most vulnerable, and it mortified him. He tried to speak, but only a whimper came out. Clint reached out to Tony, but his hand was slapped away. 

“Please leave.” Murmured Tony.

“But I..”

“PLEASE… leave.” Tony turned and pulled the sheet over his head. Clint stood and walked out. He was so confused. What had happened to Tony?

 

000

 

Tony stared at the ceiling. He knew now, since they had seen him, that he had to try his very hardest to hide his problems from them. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience. He also didn’t want to seem weak. Like his father always said, “Starks are made of Iron.” The day that he willingly showed vulnerability, would be his last. He eventually mustered up the strength to leave his bed. He had to get out of his current clothes, now drenched in sweat, and go back to his friends. He couldn’t have them thinking he was disabled by all of this. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Tony strolled into the room, trying to look as normal as possible. Everyone turned to look at him. They were studying him. Tony winced. 

“I’m up. I’m fine. Nothing to worry about, trust me.” He lied. Tony started to make himself a Manhattan, when Steve interrupted him.

“Tony, I think we need to talk.” He said.

“No.” Tony spat. He was getting annoyed. “Please stop” he thought. He didn’t look up from the bar, but he felt all of their eyes. He just had to remain calm and collected, and they wouldn’t notice. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let them notice. 

“Guys, I’m ok. It was just because I haven’t been sleeping well. I was tired.”

“Tony, we know that’s not true. We already asked Jarvis.” Bruce stated. Tony tensed up. His eyes became fixated on the table. What could he do now? What excuse could get him out of this situation?

“I told Jarvis to say that if you ever asked. I knew you would notice my exhaustion eventually.” A drip of sweat rolled down Tony’s brow. He knew that lie was a stretch, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be in the shop.” Tony grabbed his drink and stormed off. He knew that he couldn’t hide his issues forever, but he sure as hell was going to try.

 

Tony slammed the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Jarvis, put the workshop on lockdown for a few hours.” Tony demanded.

“Of course sir.” Replied the AI. Tony grabbed a bottle of whiskey, vodka, and soju. They were three of the most distilled drinks in his liquor cabinet. Tony then poured the contents of each bottle into a single glass and chugged. His body and mind numbed and he smiled. Finally, relief. Tony slowly began to feel himself drifting off, and then he hit the floor.

 

000

The four Avengers looked around at each other worriedly. They had positioned themselves around one of the kitchen tables, anxiously awaiting Tony’s return. They desperately needed to talk to him.

“I’ll go check on him. I’ve dealt with soldiers who have gone through this.” Steve offered. He seemed the most fretful of Tony’s situation, and the most qualified to deal with it. The others would have volunteered Bruce, but they were afraid of “the other guy” coming out. Bruce’s eyes were already slightly green, so they didn’t want to risk it. Steve sped down to the workshop. 

“Jarvis, may I come in?” he asked. 

“Yes Mr. Rogers, but I may warn you, it’s not pretty.” Steve stepped inside and found Tony groaning on the floor. He was curled up in a ball, swimming in sweat and vomit. Steve gasped. He ran to the poor man and attempted to lift him, but before Steve could get him up completely, Tony hurled all over the front of Steve’s shirt. He moaned and began to gag again. Steve immediately dropped him on the couch.

“Jarvis, what happened?!”

“Sir has consumed copious amounts of alcohol. He tripped around for a bit and broke some bottles and projects. I don’t think he was aware of his actions whilst doing it. He only just woke up after passing out.” Announced the AI. Steve then saw the broken bottles amidst the puddle of sick under Tony’s desk. 

“Did he drink all of it?” Asked Steve.

“No, but he got quite close.” Jarvis stated uneasily. Steve sighed and closed his eyes. What was Tony thinking? He knew that Stark got drunk often enough, but not like this. Steve rushed over to Tony’s side. He looked horrible. His eyes had large, dark circles and were rolling all over the place.

“Steve,” Tony choked, “no one gets it.”

“I don’t understand.” Said Steve. “What does no one get?”

“What I… went through.” Tony coughed. He held his arm over his eyes. The light was bothering him. He was dizzy, agitated, hungry, and very drunk. 

“Get me a sandwich.” He ordered.

“What kind?”

“Just a sandwich, Rogers. God, you don’t have to be so tedious. And don’t tell anyone about… all of this. Please.” Tony said. Steve nodded and went upstairs. 

 

000

 

Tony woke up with jolt of pain traveling through his chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he desperately clutched his arc reactor. He tenderly turned his heavy head to see a BLT and a cup of coffee. Steve had probably brought that down to sober him up, which Tony appreciated. But a BLT? He hated those! Oh well, he was too famished to complain. The burn in his chest wouldn’t go away. 

“Ahhg… oh FUCK!” He shouted. Tony jolted up into a sitting position, and the pain gradually subsided.

“Hey.” Tony turned to see Steve on the floor reading a book. 

“You ok? I got you food. You must be so hungry after vomiting that much.” Steve said. Tony had to know what time it was. He wanted to know how long he had blacked out. He didn’t need the rest of his friends becoming suspicious. Tony peered over at his wall clock. 9:15pm. He had been out for over 5 hours! He started hyperventilating. 

“Oh no… oh no…” Tony tugged at his hair. How could he be so stupid? Now, because of his stupidity, his teammates wouldn’t trust him to remain strong. They were only bad dreams, and if he was being so negatively affected by them, then maybe he really wasn’t strong enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions in the comments! I truly do appreciate them!


	3. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. I kept it short because it is so emotional. I feared that if I made it longer, I would start crying more than I already am. Please leave comments and suggestions for upcoming chapters! Thank you all so much!

CHAPTER 3

After about five days of recovery time, Tony was up and about. Steve had been a big help, and Tony was very thankful. If he had had to deal with that alone, he would probably still be in his workshop, locked up and in pain. Well, he was still in pain, but not as much physically. This whole thing was really getting to him psychologically. The flashbacks. The nonsensical dreams. The weird form of insomnia. To be honest, he didn’t know if it was insomnia or not. He was getting enough sleep (especially for him), but he always woke up so exhausted. It was probably his dreams. The stress they were putting on his conscious was making his body tired. 

Tony stood in his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. Complete horse shit. His hair was a mess, his eyes looked like they could pop out of his head, his goatee was now a full on beard, and he was malnourished. How did he let himself get to this? He was a public figure for heaven's sake! If he was a regular civilian and he saw Tony Stark on TV, he wouldn’t trust him. I mean, he looked like a homeless person. 

“Stark?” Tony whirled around to see Bruce standing in the doorway. He had a look of worry on his face, which was inevitable. Recently it seemed like everyone was worried about him. He was even worried about himself.

“Oh… hey bud.” Tony mumbled. He was very exhausted.

“What happened? You and Steve were gone for like, ever.” Tony gulped. Bruce was his best friend, but he always had such a hard time opening up to him. It’s not like he opened up to others as well, but Bruce was the most difficult. He and the scientist were so close, and he hated the thought of Bruce thinking less of him.

“I… um… don’t want to talk about it.” Tony retorted. He had had enough misery for one week and was not looking for more. Bruce sighed and looked Tony up and down. His friend was really letting himself go. All Bruce wanted was to help, but that was seeming to be a daunting task. Tony never talked about his feelings or emotions, and it bothered Bruce knowing that his friend was always bottling things up inside. If he hadn’t had someone to talk to before, Bruce would probably still be hulking out every which way. So even though Bruce didn’t know exactly what was going on, he saw his friend in pain, and it tore his heart apart.

“Well, we’re all upstairs. If you want to…” He was cut off by a whimper from Tony. Bruce stepped over to his friend and found Tony’s cheeks soaked in tears. 

“Tony?” Bruce rested his hand on the billionaire’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know what you’re going through exactly, but I want you to know, we all really care about you. We care so much.” Tony let out a loud sob and quickly embraced his science buddy. 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me…” Tony bawled. He squeezed the sides of Bruce’s ribcage tightly. Bruce let out a shaky breath and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. The two men held each other for about three minutes, but for Tony, it was worth a lifetime. He really needed that hug. 

“Hey, how about we go to the others? They will be happy to see you.” suggested Bruce. Tony was quick to shake his head. There was no way he was going up looking like this. He would much rather stay in his bedroom. Afterall, he had a whole season of Supernanny to catch up on. 

Bruce sighed. “Suit yourself. If you need anything, please ask. I mean it, ok?”

“Ok.” Tony replied. He continued staring at his reflection until he heard his door close. All he could think about was what he had just done. If he had done that in front of his father, he would have been whipped with his old man’s belt without hesitation. Tony flinched just thinking about it. “Never again. Never again.” Tony thought. He couldn’t have this happen again, not ever. Bruce may have been able to handle it, but the other’s he didn’t trust enough. And Nick. God, if Nick had witnessed this, well, no more Avengers for him. Tony gripped his face, slid to the gelid tile floor, and stayed there. It hurt his body to move. He figured that if he just stayed out of the way, he couldn’t be a bother for anyone (which he knew he was). People were bothered by him. He was an inconvenience, a disturbance, a disruption to their lives. He didn’t deserve any of it. Tony stared down at his arc reactor, the blue glow invading his eyes. It would be so easy. He could just take it out… and leave it out. No one would really miss him, but he would miss them. He would miss all of them. Pepper, with her lovely scent and beautiful voice; Bruce, with his science knowledge and awesome hugs; Clint, with his contagious sarcasm and childish manner; Thor, with his hilarious ignorance; Natasha, who’s skills Tony looked up to greatly... and Steve... he’d miss those sunny locks and bright happy eyes. He sat, holding his arc reactor. He breathed in heavily. Tony closed his eyes, and ripped the magnet out of his chest.


	4. Cold and Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO UNBELIEVABLY LATE!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!

“It was so scary when we found him. I can’t really explain it. No one could have suspected that he would go that far. I don’t know if… if I’ll be able to relive it completely, but, I… uh… guess I have to. I’m supposed to express my feelings… something about trauma.” Steve sat slumped on a chair with his hands over his eyes. Bright LED lights poured down on his skin, a quiet buzz emanating from them. A young woman sat across the room, taking notes. The therapist. 

“Yes, Captain Rogers. It’s alright if you can’t say everything. Mr. Fury only wants us to talk so that you feel better. I know that this situation isn’t the best, but I believe we can get through it.” The lady smiled and crossed her legs. Leaning forward in her chair, she gestured for Steve to speak. 

“Well,” Steve started “I was with Bruce downstairs. We were… talking about something. I don’t remember what. But suddenly, we heard a loud screeching sound from Tony’s room and we immediately went up and his door was locked so we couldn’t get in and…” Steve realized that he was panicking. He clutched his hair in between his fists.

“Try again. Remember to breathe.” The therapist stated sympathetically. Steve glared down at his knees. His eyes seemed to tremble back and forth, and his breathing became heavy as he remembered the night only two days prior. 

“I… I… had him… in my arms.” Steve mewled. 

“I… he was… dying in my arms… and I couldn’t do anything!” The Captain began to cry. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried in front of a girl. How embarrassing. All of the power and strength that he had been given; all of the power that was intended to make him an invincible force, wouldn’t and couldn’t help him. His puffy eyes, dark from the little sleep he had received the previous nights, quivered open and shut so as to keep the tears from falling. 

“I… I had checked to make sure he was still breathing… to make sure that he was still alive and… his… his heart… it had stopped! His skin… his skin was going cold and I felt like my own life was drifting away as his was!” Steve felt himself opening up more than he had ever in the past. The whole severity of the situation was so overwhelming for him, that his mind’s filter was breaking down! He was scared.

“And how are you right now?” The therapist questioned. Steve felt like he was in the middle of an interrogation. This wasn’t helping. He didn’t need to talk to a complete stranger, he needed to be with Tony and his teammates. Looking up from his pitiful position, he swiftly nodded and escaped from the room. He could hear her yelling after him, but he didn’t care. His emotions were NOT his main priority, and he just could not live with himself if he knew that Tony died on his watch. He just couldn’t.

 

000

 

Natasha was positioned on a bench in the hallway. Just across from her sat Clint and Thor. No one was looking at each other for obvious reasons. Natasha was in deep thought. She had seen more murders than she could count, and probably committed just as many. It never had affected her too badly. Well… not badly enough for her to stop working, that is. But this was different. Her body felt as if someone had grabbed her lungs and tied them together in a knot. She grasped her chest and coughed. It hurt… a lot.

“Nat?” Natasha gazed up to see Clint staring at her with genuine worry in his eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

“Umm… uh… no…” She stated it like a question. She was always alright. She never felt like she had an excuse to not be alright. This feeling. This… sensation wasn’t something she had the capabilities to describe. 

“I’ll be ok. Just… give me a minute.” She choked. Clint anchored himself next to his friend and rested his warm hand on top of hers. Natasha could feel her lips curling into a solemn smile. Clint made her happy. He always had. Ever since they met in Budapest, they had been inseparable. Growing up, she was forced to do things that are unspeakable. She never had friends or even allies. How could she? She was brought up with the idea that everyone was out to get her… out to kill her. But Clint, Clint was the closest thing she had to a family. The Avengers however, were the closest thing she had to friends. 

“I hope that our friend Tony will be alright.” Thor stated. The Asgardian’s eyes were dull and confused. He sat with Mjolnir in his lap like a pet. His fists were wrapped snugly around the handle, making his knuckles white with tension. Clint and Natasha peered up at Thor and nodded in agreement. The S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital was cold and quiet. It seemed like no one was around accept for the three heroes and their thoughts. The silent restlessness was broken abruptly when booming; racing footsteps were heard. It was Steve! Natasha rushed to her feet and captured her friend in a hug. The 220 pound man nearly toppled her over. 

“Where is he?!” Steve gasped. Natasha could see that his eyes were billowy and a dull shade of magenta. He had been crying. She stared at him in surprise. Did Steve really care enough to drop his strong hero masquerade? 

“He’s in surgery again.” Clint answered.

“Again?! What for?!”

“Last night, after the first procedure, Tony’s lung started to collapse. They caught it just in time though, so everything should be ok. It was just a shock.”

“A SHOCK?! First open heart surgery, and now his LUNG IS COLLAPSING?!” Steve was hyperventilating. His head felt light and fuzzy. He didn’t feel well.

“I’m… I’m gonna sit down.” He choked. The three other Avengers looked at him. Steve appeared miserable and sad. His usual polished face had stubble growing in and his hair was unkempt. Sure, for others it wouldn’t have been very noticeable, but Steve was like the sun… he never changed. He was always there when requested, he was reliable, and when an image of him came into mind, it was of a perfectly built American hero. The man slouched here, however, was not all that. The man slouched here was shaken and astray.

“Folks, we have to get Mr. Stark to his room. Would you mind moving over for a minute?” All heads wheeled to see a surgeon standing in the doorway to the operation room. On a medical bed behind her lay a drugged Tony Stark with a tube crammed down his throat. The four heroes nodded and slid out of the way. The bed wheels creaked and echoed in the silent hallway with the soft beeping of a heart monitor in the background. The four friends gulped as Iron Man was swiveled past them. Tony looked small and frail. His pale skin and lips shared the same shade of chalky ivory and accentuated his sunken face. A tear ran down Steve’s cheek. How could he have not heard his loved one’s cry for help? He could taste the tears now. What was wrong with him? This wasn’t him… was it? Maybe, deep down inside, he was still the small, bully busting-bag, Brooklyn kid. But… he couldn’t be that now. Tony needed him.

“Excuse me!” Steve yelled. The surgeon stopped and turned to look at the Captain.

“I… uh… can we, um, go with you?”

“Well, technically you aren’t supposed to quite yet, but since it’s you lot… I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” She stated. She looked Captain Rogers up and down. She had never seen him in person before. He looked more… rugged than in the pictures. Her eyes landed on his face and she smiled softly. There was love in his eyes.

“In fact, I’m sure you being with Mr. Stark is the best thing for him right now.” The group scurried over to the surgeon and walked beside the rolling bed. Steve clutched the frigid metal rail near Tony’s limp arm. Even with tears still puddling down his face, he sighed in relief. He was with Tony. That’s all that mattered. 

“Where is Banner?” Thor chimed.

“In the lab, Mr. Odinson. He’s having a meeting with Director Fury about your next actions.” The surgeon answered. Our next actions… what does that mean? Steve frowned and eyed Tony. Even now, Steve couldn’t deny that his broken teammate was beautiful… in a sad, cold way. He had been crushing on Tony for a while and was always too nervous to tell him. How was he supposed to know what Tony would think? The uncertainty of it was nerve racking. He knew now that the minute Tony woke up… Steve would confess his feelings and that longing would finally be lifted from his chest. Tony couldn’t die without knowing that someone truly loved every bit of him.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it? I know that it's short, but I think it's ok! Please, comment suggestions for proceeding chapters! I really appreciate your ideas!!! :D


End file.
